Eternity
by YumeOtaku
Summary: Bella loves Edward. She wants to be with him forever. But what about Jake? He's back, but not alone. With the wedding coming, how much can go wrong in so little time? The answer is - alot. Please read the first chapter before you judge. Thank you.
1. Hello

Hey guys! I haven't written in a while but here goes nothing! My first Twilight Fanfic. Woot . I have around 3 chapters done - they are just going through some editing right now. So please please review! It keeps me writing! Also sorry for any spelling mistakes. There should be none I've checked it over 10 times now but things happen sigh  
Story ends where Eclipse ends off. Bella's POV only cause its usually written like that.

Lucky Stephenie Meyer owns all the pretty characters of twilight - while I am stuck writing what I wish would happen.  
Now go read the story !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks was all that was left until my wedding to Edward Cullen. My eyes stayed peeled open as the light from the moon shone through my window. The window that Edward would always come through just about every night, to sleep beside me - this night was no different. His cold stone arm was rapped around my upper body, his head just above mine. I could feel his breath on my hair, tickling me every now and then. Although he couldn't read my mind, I'm sure he knew that I was not sleeping. Most of the wedding plans had yet to be completed and even though Alice had told me a million times everything was going to be okay, I knew it wasn't. Some thing was missing, and all this time knowing what that something was, I did not want to admit it.

My eye started to sting and my breathing became uneven. I tried to hold it in, to not let Edward notice, but of course he did. His arm tightened around me, pulling my closer to his body until I could feel his chest on my back. His lips moved to my ear and whispered "I'm sorry", his breath cool and soothing, but his words infuriating.

I was too tired to argue so I scowled in my own mind. Why did Edward have to be so forgiving? Why couldn't he be like every normal boy and be angry that I was thinking of someone else – two weeks before our own wedding. I was the one who was sorry, sorry for being such an idiot. For hurting him, betraying him, cheating on him; Edward would never show it, I wish I could read his mind. Still, almost every night a memory of Jacob would return to me and Edward would always be there. He was too kind, too amazing.

I soon surrendered to Edwards's lullaby that he always sang, to make me fall asleep. I awoke alone, the window open slightly – meaning Edward was gone. He told me he had to leave in the mornings more often now, because Charlie would check on me as I slept. Edward told me it was sometimes because he was going to miss me. Other times, it was to make sure I was still there. I moved slowly to the washroom, to do all my human necessities that I soon wouldn't need. My days of a human were limited; soon I would be a beautiful member of the living dead.

"Hey Bella!"

My Dad called from downstairs. "I'm leaving now."

"Okay!" I yelled back, my voice hurting for the loud tone, being as I just woke up.

I walked into the washroom and turned the shower on, I thought I heard Charlie saying something else but I ignored it and stepped into the warm water.

Once I was done I made my way down stairs, slowly, heavily. This was going to be a long day. My shower hadn't properly woken me up and my thoughts were still groggy. I had my eyes set on the fridge for some much needed food – another human thing I soon wouldn't need.

"Hey Bella…."

I heard Charlie calling me. Did he have a cold? His voice sounded strange.

"Hey Bells you okay?"

I waved my hand in his direction; my head still did look away from the fridge.

Then something clicked. The gears in my brain started to turn. Charlie didn't have a cold, Charlie wasn't even here, and he left for work at least fifteen minutes ago.

"Earth to Bella", the voice called again, it was warm and husky….

My head turned slowly and took me a while to reach his face. He had gotten taller, again. Man will he even stop growing? Or maybe he hadn't grown at all maybe it had just been such a long time since I'd….

"Jake!" I smiled and rammed myself into his steel chest, my arms trying to wrap around him. I felt his warm hands on my back, surrounding me. Jacob was so warm, I missed this. I missed _my_ Jacob.

I didn't want to let go but I could tell his arms were loosing so I back away. I looked up at him smiling, I was so happy I thought I would cry. Crying seemed just about the only thing I often felt whenever I though or even looked at Jake.

"Well, that was a nice welcoming" He said, beaming. That smile reminding me of the Jacob I had grew to love.

"I can't believe you just left like that!" I said angry but still happy at the same time.

"Oh, so you missed me then?" Jacob said teasing me, starting to lean in closer.

His eyes looked at me, I felt like they were burning through me. I started to move closer as well, almost hypnotically stuck in his trance. I sudden felt something heavy on my left hand. My ring, I was marrying Edward, I chose him. I quickly turned my head looking down, away from his smoldering gaze.

"I can't stay for long; I can already smell your leech coming" I heard Jacob's voice above me, it was bitter and cold. _My_ Jacob was gone again.

My eyes snapped up at him and I glared into his dark eyes. They were icy now, and I hope mine were too.

Jacob looked away slightly, "Look I just wanted ask you something"

"Fine then, ask" I answered coldly.

"Fine" His chocolate eyes on me again, "Can I bring a guest to you're ….." His pupils diverted to my ring, "funeral?"

"Look, first off it's a wedd - "

"So, your not becoming a blood sucker after then?" Jacob's face lit up.

"I'm not becoming a _bloodsucker, _I'm becoming a vampire." I couldn't look at him anymore, and turned away moving toward the fridge. "Bring whoever you want just… come." My voice broke at the end. I knew he could tell, but he didn't say anything more, and all I could hear was the door closing.


	2. The News

Woo. Chapter 2. Enjoyyy  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought for sure I would break down crying. A billion emotions packed into one tiny me. I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore and decided to go back upstairs – to cry of course. I walked out of the kitchen and saw Edward in front of me.

By this time tears were lining my cheeks and my body felt like it was going to collapse.

"Bella, I'm sorry" Edward's voice was velvet and soft.

"Stop", my plea was weak and pitiful but I didn't want Edward feeling sorry for me anymore. "I'm su-re you saw…. Him leave" The sentence came in gasps of breath.

Edward was around me now, holding me.

"What did he come here for?" He asked inaudibly yet curious.

"I know – you were, listening" I buried my head in him; it felt better not showing me face.

Edward didn't answer to that, because of course he was listening. As soon as Alice couldn't see my future he probably jumped in the car right away.

My face was still against Edward's chest but my crying had stopped and I was reduced to sniffling "He told me he wants to bring someone, he didn't tell me who" my voice was muffled but Edward understood.

"He is bringing a new…friend"

I took my face away from Edward's body and looked up at him. He wasn't looking at me, something was wrong. Edward wasn't telling me everything. "What kind of friend?" I asked.

He still wouldn't look at my eyes, "A normal one"

"Edward tell me what you know or the wedding is off!" I tried to look at him as sternly as possible. Literally impossible of course, my defenses needed to be polished.

His sideways smile made an appearance "Then I won't turn you"

"Then I'll go to the Volturi I know they've been watching for a while" I snapped back at him, I was serious, I wanted to know.

Edward was slightly taken back "Well, so much for that human _memory_ you wanted so much". His angelic face was glowing now. I hated when he didn't take me seriously. His superiority always seemed to get the best of me due to my lack of grace, but that notion had to be thrown aside for a moment. I needed to know who Jake was bringing weather Edward would tell me or not.  
"Edward just tell me!" I said

He looked away again. Who could Jacob be bringing?

"Jacob is…bringing a normal, human friend. Nothing for you to worry about," He smiled at me it was warm and soft.

"And what it is about this human friend that so important that you don't want to tell me about" I was teasing now too, but I did want to know.

"Jacob is bringing a girl"

I was surprised Jake even knows girls. But I guess this is for the best. Jacob should move on before anything else has time to go haywire. "Good for him" I smiled and nodded to Edward, who looked away again. I knew that reaction, there was more. A thousand thoughts rushed through my mind. Were they more than just friends, or could he have..

"Edward tell me the rest" I said, I didn't want to drag this on any longer.

"It's the girl he's imprinted on"

I took a double take and processed what I had just heard. Jacob had imprinted? Already?

"Are you jealous Bella?" Edward started to question me. I rolled my eyes and sighed heavily.

"Why would I be jealous Edward, it makes no sense. I chose you, I love you. It's the best move on his part" at that moment I realized I sounded like I was reassuring myself more then anything.

"Hello!" Alice suddenly appeared in my house, in between Edward and me. I hated when the Cullen's did that, mainly because it scared me half to death and caused me to jump out of my skin every time.

"Alice! What a surprise." I said breathless

"I have a gift for you in the car" Alice sang as she half danced to the door.

I looked at Edward who just smiled, and followed Alice outside. It was bright today, there was actually sun. The only vampire I'd ever seen sparkle was Edward. When I saw Alice in the sun it was almost just at breath taking. She looked like a magical fairy floating elegantly toward the car, her skin sparkling like thousands of tiny jewels. Edward stayed on the porch waiting for me. Alice moved round the car and pulled out a dress. It was a lavish emerald green and looked about knee length with a bit of a longer trail at the back. Around the bridle collar trailed sequenced diamonds that made the dress look as if it had an embedded necklace imported from the Queen herself.

"What's that for?" I asked partly stunned

"Well, I originally thought it could be for the bridesmaids but…." Alice seemed to jump up as she ran to me. She held the dress against my body. "I'm thinking this would be really nice for Gradua - "

"I already told you!" I said, pushing the dress away from me. "I'm not going to Grad."

Alice had disappointment written across her face. Just then, she raced past me and Edward, into the house and was back at my side in a matter of seconds. "Look, I'll leave the dress with you," he hands were empty so the dress was most likely in my room. She began to walk back to her Porsche, "If you change your mind tell me okay?" Alice called, waving her hand and getting into the drivers seat.

"She's so persistent. I hope I don't become like that once I turn." I grimaced and headed into the house.

"That dress really would look lovely on you" Edward said walking into the house behind me.

I honestly could care less about the dress, and more about the Jacob situation I had recently stumbled upon just moments before Alice showed up bearing thousands of dollars worth in diamonds of fabric.

The rest of the day went by with little or no meaning. Edward and I discussed Graduation among other things.

After Charlie got home Edward left a short while later and I began to start on dinner.

"So, how did things go with you and Jake this morning?" Charlie sat down at the table.

"Fine, I'm actually thinking about calling him later" I poured some soup into his bowl and sat across from him.

"Good to hear. He told me he went up to Canada. He met a girl too." Charlie looked down at his soup and picked up the spoon.

"I know." I suddenly wasn't hungry anymore. "You know what Dad," I pulled out from the table and sat up. "I'm going to go call Jake right now, me and Edward had a big lunch so I'm not really hungry."

"Uh, okay then Bells." Charlie continued to eat his soup.

The phone rang a few times before Jake answered, "Hello"

"Hey Jake" My voice had more enthusiasm then I planned.

"Bella! Look I'm sorry about this morn-"

"It's okay don't worry about it. I wanted to meet your … friend tomorrow. Maybe down at La Push or something?" Maybe I was jumping to the point to fast, but it was the reason I called.

"Oh, Okay. Great, that's great Bella. I think there's just um, something you should know first…"

"Jake, I know you imprinted on this girl, I want to meet her."

"Edward told you, didn't he" Jake sounded annoyed and I could already picture his face.

"Yeah"

"Okay then, tomorrow at around 10 sound good?"

"Perfect"

"Bye Jake"

"Bye Bells"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay! Im half way done the next chapter and I have tons of ideas for the upcoming ones. Just need some time to write  
Hope you like it so far! Please review!


	3. Imprinted and in Love

Ah! New Chapter . Thank you to the people who have put me on their alert list. I feel special now . Any who - this chapter is longer then the others. Thought I'd give a little more since people have been waiting... so yeah...

A.R : Stephenie Meyer gets to have all the pretty characters or twilight, not me. Although I wish I did P

Now go read!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward slept beside me again that night. I explained to him that I was meeting Jake the next day. He was hesitant at first but then agreed more easily then I expected. I kissed him, and told him I loved him – again I felt like I was reassuring myself.

Today Edward was there when I woke up. He was sitting on the end of my bed, looking off.

"Hey" I said groggy, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

His head turned slowly something in his eyes seemed desperate but that was washed away quickly and he smiled.

I crawled across my bed to him and got my hand wrapped up in the sheet. My ungraceful curse claiming me again, the sudden tug made me lose my balance but Edward's hands shot out and trapped me "Oh, very seductive" Edward laughed.

"Ha ha" I leaned into him and kissed him softly. I really did love Edward, I wanted to marry him, and I wanted to spend eternity with him.

He kissed me back, more strongly then I would have expected. Maybe he was worried something might happen to me today or maybe something else was bothering him.

Once Edward had left I got changed, ate some food and made my way to my truck. I'd never realized how far La Push was, or maybe I just hadn't been there for so long.

I finally arrived after what seemed like forever. I jumped out of my truck and saw Jacob sitting beside a tree, his arm draped around someone. My guess was the girl; her face wasn't looking in my direction.

Jake saw me instantly and left the girls' side, he waved and I waved back. I wasn't sure if we should hug with Jakes girlfriend and soul mate right behind him, but obviously he was. He gave me a big bear hug until I couldn't breathe – like always.

When he let me out of his death grip I finally got to get a good look at the girl. Her hair was black and longer then mine, falling to the small of her back. It was also slightly wavy and she had bangs cut straight across her forehead. Her skin was much more tanned then mine but that was probably because I was almost as pale as a vampire. The most striking thing about her was her green eyes. They were dark and deep and reminded me of emeralds. I also happened to notice that she was absolutely gorgeous. I looked so bland compared to her.

Jake could see us sizing each other up and he quickly began introductions.

"Bella, this is Sophia. Sophia this is Bella"

"Hey" I said waving.

She smiled "Hey"

I already knew the rest of the day was going to be awkward. But as the day went on things actually got much better. Sophie began to talk more and she was actually a very fun person. She talked about how she met Jacob. How she'd seen him walking around always looking sort of troubled. She decided to talk to him and it was like an instant connection. Of course there was a connection, Jacob imprinted on her – did she know that? I also found out that she was staying at Jacobs's house for now and was only staying for the month. I decided I wanted to know more about Sophie so I invited her to come over the next afternoon. Both she and Jake were surprised but I decided it was better to get to know Sophie then to make her become my enemy. Wait, why would she become my enemy? I did not like Jake anymore… I couldn't.

By the end of the day I had considered myself friends with Sophie and even hugged her when we said our goodbyes. Jake walked me to my truck, "Well, that was interesting."

"Yeah, surprising too" I nodded, "You have a great girl there Jake, don't mess it up." I grinned at him sincerely. I wanted Jake to be happy, and I knew Sophie could do that. She wouldn't hurt him, or let him down – she wouldn't be like me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today was Monday. School seemed to hold no significance as I already knew exactly where my future was going, and it didn't have anything to do with education. Of course just about everybody in the school knew Edward and I were getting married. Forks was a very, very small town after all. Edward asked me how my trip down to La Push was but every time I tried to explain I was interrupted. It was awkward having people I'd never talk to before – come up and tell me congratulations. It was even more awkward when teachers – who weren't even married – came up and said it too. All day that word was constantly repeated and it started to get quite annoying.

Fortunately the end of the day came fast and soon I was in Edward's Volvo driving home.

"Alice wants you to come over tonight." Edward told me in the car.

"Why?" My head was turned to the window I watch the trees pass over and over again.

Edward's voice was bored, "She wants you to try a few things on with your wedding dress"

The trees passing were a blur now. Not because we were moving fast but because I wasn't focusing on anything really and my mind was wondering now. "I can't come over tonight I have a friend coming to my house."

"Who?" Edward asked, polite and calm.

"Sophie, You and Alice can meet her tonight at my house"

"Sophie? A new friend?" Edward's voice questioning maybe even annoyed. He didn't like when he didn't know the details of everything. When he couldn't anticipate the first move or couldn't see the outcome. It was a very human part of him – the vulnerability that he only had with me.

I turned to him now, "Sophie is the girl Jacob imprinted on. She was pretty cool, I decided to invite her over today. "

"I see" Edward's voice was monotone. He was not happy.

"Jacob isn't coming with her. She's just a normal human girl – nothing will happen." Edward nodded as he pulled up to my house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sophie arrived around five o'clock. I introduced her to Charlie and Edward and before long we were only waiting for Alice to arrive.

Sophie seemed uncomfortable as she sat on my bed. Of course she hardly knew any of us, but she seemed quite friendly the previous day with Jacob. When Edward left the room (only because Alice was coming shortly), I slid over my bed till I was right beside Sophie.

"What's wrong, you seem pretty quite," I said trying to see her face but her hair was in the way.

Her head began to turn toward mine, "It's nothing I just wanted to ask you something". When she finally turned to me I saw that her eyes looked sad and worried. She didn't look me straight in the face, more off to the side as if she was concentrating on something behind me.

I was about to ask her more questions but Edward and Alice had just arrived.

Alice popped in just ahead of Edward and placed the plastic covered dress on my computer chair and put the huge bag of something she was also carrying on the floor beside it. I just realized how small my room was when I felt like I had no room to stand. Usually it was just Edward and I in here and on some occasion me and Jake.

We all stared at each other awkwardly; well Sophie did most of it. I quickly introduced Sophie to Alice; Edward probably already told Alice who she was anyway.

Alice suddenly got into work mode and hurried Edward out the door because it was time for me to try on my wedding dress. The dreaded _wedding dress_, might as well call it the "the rest of your life is decided and there no turning back now" dress.

I stood up and moved toward my mirror; behind me I could see Sophie on my bed. Even though her face was expressionless she was still beautiful. Her green eyes staring off somewhere, I looked at this direct comparison. I saw myself then I saw Sophie, she was so much more ravishing then I was.

The sound of a zipper broke me from my thought, Alice had began unzipping the dress from its packaging and when she was done, set the dress in front of me. "You'll have to put it on so I can test it with my accessories and then we have to find a way to do your hair, and then there are your shoes…" She was quite caught up in her own world and I didn't want to disturb her.

I turned to Sophie as she sat on my bed her expression blank. She saw I was about to ask something and quickly jumped to an explanation.

"You're getting married?" Sophie stood from the bed now moving in font of me to examine my dress.

I had forgotten to tell her, but I thought Jake would have said something for sure…. I nodded my head and looked to the mirror in front of me. The dress was the same as I had remembered it, just like the first time Alice had shown me - Old fashioned, vintage lace and satin, the long veil and elegant train. Alice was beaming at my reflection; she pushed the dress toward my chest.

"Time to put it on" Alice sang, I think I even saw her dance a bit.

Sophie's eyes moved away from the dress, "Do you want me to leave or turn around or something?"

I shook my head, "I think I'll need both of you to help me put this on." With my clumsiness I was worried I would trip and rip the dress – which wouldn't be such a tragedy, but that would make Alice sad, and Alice was much better happy.

Once they both helped me put the dress on I looked up at my reflection. I felt like I couldn't breathe, the way the dress fit me was prefect. I knew that I was bland looking and nothing special but the way this satin flew over me, I actually felt beautiful.

"Wow" Sophie breathed as she looked at my reflection as well. Suddenly she had large grin on her face. "Alice right?" Sophie looked over to Alice she brought her head up from her huge bag of things.

"Yeah?" she looked over to Sophie with a shoe in her hand.

"What do you have in there?" Sophie walked over to Alice and started to inspect the bag.

I could hear murmurs of "Yeah that would look great with this, but what about this material, how about in this shade!"

Then Alice put her up head and ran over to me, "I'll be right back Sophie just gave me a great idea!" I soon head the door close seconds later.

Sophie was laying patterns of things on of the floor as she sat with her legs crossed. She looked up and smiled "This stuff would look great on you, and wow it's all designer!" She turned a piece of jewelry in her hand.

Sophie put the piece of Jewelry back into the bag and turned to me, "So you really must love Edward" she gave me that vacant look again, staring past me.

I nodded, turning to her. I crouched down, making me face level with hers. "What's wrong?"

She still didn't look at me, "Its Jake."

Jake? What was wrong with him, what happen?

"I don't really know who else to talk to but – I think something's wrong with him." Her eyebrows creased like she was worried. "It's like he's two different people."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"When I met him it was like the instant connection. I told you remember" She looked to me now.

I nodded, and she looked away again.

"Well, I feel like he's being forced to love me" She sighed, "I don't understand it. He tells me he loves me but it's hollow it has no meaning, mechanical. Sometimes he gets so angry, and I feel like it's my fault. It's like he's frustrated because he is with me. When he saw you that day, it's like he was a different person. I know that he's still…. In love with… you" Sophie whispered the last word, her head looking into her lap.

I didn't know how to respond. I was confused, Jacob imprinted on her. Shouldn't he be over me? Shouldn't he be in love with her? He was her soul mate.

Sophie raised her head again "And what's even weirder is, I can't leave him. It's like I know I'm supposed to be with him. We hardly know anything about each other and yet we have this invisible string connecting us, and I think Jake wants to break it." Sophie shook her head as she spoke "And I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at myself for not being about to make him happy. I don't know what else I'm supposed to do." She looked at me her eyes desperate.

The door suddenly creaked and Alice jumped in the room with a whole new bag. Her radiant face smiling as she walked over to Sophie. "I found some great stuff that would go awesome with that piece of jewelry."

Sophie's face went from 0 to 60 in a matter of seconds. She wiped the desperation off her and replaced it with such an amazing façade I wasn't sure if Alice had even noticed anything.

Sophie didn't want any one else to know her problems and I quickly joined in the act, although I'm sure I wasn't as good as her. "I really like this piece," I picked up the necklace Sophie was handling earlier, it was deep green but when you put it in the light it turned much lighter – I could even see my reflection in it.

The next two hours went by with me being treated like a Dress up Doll. I didn't seem to mind as much as I thought I would – although I don't think we were done with the final decision by the end.

Sophie and Alice helped me change out of the dress and I helped them clean up my room and put all the items back into Alice's bags.

When we walked downstairs Edward was there, sitting with Charlie. Sophie said goodbye to everyone and left shortly after.

Alice shoved the bags and dress at Edward and then danced over to me. "That girl has some good taste, I like her." Alice nodded in approval. I smiled back at her, she waved bye to Charlie and grabbed the dress back from Edward, carrying it out with her.

Edward came up to me, still holding all the bags. He kissed my forehead and whispered "See you tonight".

When everyone was gone I walked back upstairs to my room. I sat on the bed thinking of what my next plan of action would be. Jacob needed to get over me, he had imprinted on Sophie so it should be over, it **had** to be over. I made a decision that the next day I would have a good talk with Jacob Black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay. Woo. I haven't started the new chapter yet but I have my list of ideas. It may be a while till the next ones up just because of homework and such. I'll try to get it up soon.

Please Review, I love getting comments (and constructive critisism - it really does help). They make me happy  
Thank you!


	4. Confusion

Yeah so. This chapter has been done for a week or so, but my editor had some technical problems with her computer. Anyway, now its here so no worries. Also - some people have been telling me my summary is well... shit. I did change it, I don't know if its the best. If anyway has any ideas just tell me them in the review. Now, to the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward had tried to talk me out of seeing Jake all day and night. He told me it wasn't my business to interfere and that I should stop trying to fix the problem. The problem being that Jake, for whatever reason, was trying to hold on to something that I thought no longer existed. I had to make things right. For Sophia, Jake and even myself.

When Edward dropped me off at home that afternoon, he grabbed my hand before I stepped out of the car.

"Bella, really you don't have to do this" His eye's looked at me, pleading. "You don't have to be the heroine."

"Edward," I looked at him firmly, holding his frozen hand tightly "This isn't about playing the hero. This is about a friend who needs my help. I need to talk to him." I looked into his startling topaz eyes and stared for a minute.

"There's no debt to settle either Bella." Edward said.

I looked away, "I've hurt him too many times Edward, and he deserves to be happy. He needs to be with Sophie. He's not even giving her a chance." I began to shake my head.

Edward's face moved toward mine, gently – his lips inches away "He's hurt you too, you don't have to…"

My body tensed and my breathing faltered. I could taste his sweet breath in my mouth. I finally moved in closer, kissing him quietly and then with all my resolution breaking away to murmur, "Trust me."

At that moment I felt his grip on my hand loosen and I slipped away, out of the Volvo. I didn't look back at him until I was about to step into my truck. He looked at me through the car window, his eyes concentrating on me – like he was trying to hear my thoughts. I smiled at Edward trying to give him some reassurance that I was going to be fine. He gave a small sideways grin before driving away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Jake!" I yelled at his house for the third time. I had been knocking at his door for what seemed to be forever, finally the door opened. Jake answered the door half naked as usual.

"Bells! Come in," Jake motioned for me to move inside.

He closed the door and turned to me. "Jake there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Talk away," He said, smiling.

"It's about Sophie…"

"What about her?" Jake asked, his face confused.

"She says you're distant. Stop giving her the impression that you still in love me." I looked away but I could feel Jake staring at me.

"So what if I am" he said.

"Jake!" I glared at him now. "You can't be! She's your soul mate. You've imprinted on her! Isn't there some rule in your werewolf code?"

"I know you still have feelings for me, you can deny it all you want but I know the truth Bella. Besides, you're getting married and _dying_ in less than two weeks! Isn't there a rule about that?"

My mind blocked out. I could not have feelings for Jacob Black. But if I didn't why would I be here, trying to make sure he moved on. Did I need him to move on…so I could move on?

"Listen Jake, we _cannot_ be together. I _cannot_ be with you." I tried to say this with as much emphasis as possible.

"That doesn't mean you don't want to be" He looked up at me, sincerely, moving closer.

I started to back up "Jake, you're in love with Sophie you have to be! You imprinted on her!"

"No I don't!" Jake spat out, stopping his movement toward me and looking to the ground. "Why does everyone keep saying that? Quill, Embry, Sam and now you, I've imprinted on her – yes. I find myself drawn to her for some reason. I know nothing about her but I _love_ her. I _have_ to."

I was confused. Was he in love with her or not? I spoke quieter now, "Jake I'm sure if you got to know her more you'll be f-"

"No!" Jake looked up to me now, glaring at me with frustration. He was shaking, and I could see he was trying to control himself. "I don't want to love her Bella! I love you! You're the only person I _want_ to love!"

Was that possible? Could Jake fight the instinct of imprinting? Most people look forever to find their soul mate. Jake found his, and didn't want any part of it.

I started to whisper now, "I thought once you imprinted on someone you were in love with them, no matter what. Sam left Leah, for Emily because that's who he imprinted on. It's what werewolves do isn't it?"

"I'm part human too Bella. And you know what, it was your bloodsucker boyfriend that gave me the idea" As Jacob spoke, he spoke with so much hate I didn't even recognize the voice anymore. "If he can resist killing you, when your blood is what he craves the most in life – why can't I resist?" I started to feel the floor shake a little, I tried my best not to look up at Jake's face.

What Jacob was saying made sense but, "It's not fair to Sophie, Jake." I tired to speak calmly; I didn't want Jake to get angry. "She loves you."

"Why does she love me? She doesn't even know me!" Jake yelled, his voice was furious, he looked like he was convulsing now.

I backed up more until I bumped into – what I could only assume was a wall. "You haven't even given her a chance. " I peered up at him.

"Bella I'm not trying to scare you." I guess I looked more frightened then I thought, backed up against the wall. Truth was I'd never seen Jacob like this; so out of control. "I would never hurt you" Jacob was trying to speak evenly but it seemed like his shaking wouldn't stop. "Everything is just so… Argh!" Jacob's hands became tight fist as he tried to hold them by his side.

"Jake, I…" I felt a gust of air fly by me followed by a loud cracking sound that shuddered behind my head.

Jakes face was a few centimeters away from mine. His breathing was hard, almost forced. I realized my breathing too was heavy, and that's when I noticed Jacobs's fist smashed into the wall behind me, frighteningly close to my head. "Jake," I breathed so quietly it was like I was mouthing the words.

Jake's shaking had stopped and he looked over at his arm in the wall. "Oh crap" He said as he pulled it out. It was bleeding, cut up in different sections. I felt my head start to spin.

I quickly pushed myself away from the wall and away from Jake. The smell of rust started to fill the room, I needed to get out.

Jake turned to me, his arm still dripping in blood. "Wait, don't leave yet" He asked, almost begging me.

I dangerously needed to get out before I threw up.

"Jake, what's going on down here?"

I saw Sophie on the stairs. Her hair a mess and wearing what appeared to be an over sized T-shirt.

"Bella?" Sophia questioned cocking her head to the side.

I looked to Sophie, then to Jake. "No wonder why it took you so long to answer the door."

"Hey Bella, let me explain" Jacob's hand shot out to me. I noticed his arm was already done healing.

"It's okay, I understand." I nodded. I was actually very confused, but for some reason I wanted to get out of the house more then ever. As the smell of rust faded a new smell filled my nose.

"I've got to go Jake. Bye." I quickly opened and shut the door and almost ran to my truck.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was about halfway home when my adrenaline went down and I had some time to think. I pulled over and let my head rest on the stirring wheel; my hands gripped the sides of it hard. Jacob was totally confusing me.

I noticed that I could smell rust again. I opened the flap above me and examined myself in the mirror. I had a small cut on my cheek, it was bleeding slightly and now that I noticed it – it had started to sting.

I suddenly remembered where it must have come from. Jake had punched through the wall beside me. I quivered for a moment. Jake had almost hit me, and this cut must have been from a piece of wall or something. In a matter of seconds all my emotions hit me – I was angry, scared, hurt and most of all confused. I want Edward beside me; I wanted him to hold me together. I wanted to punch Jacob in the face, but I also wanted to understand him. Why would he turn down his soul mate for me? I felt hot tears pool over my eyes and slide down my cheeks. God, why did this have to be so frustrating? Stupid Jake, stupid impulsive _moody_ werewolf. I hit my head to the stirring wheel out of annoyance and made the horn honk my mistake. The sound startled me and gave my heart a rush. I realized now I just wanted to go home. To curl up in my bed and forget everything that had just happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup, thats it. Im hoping to have the next chapter finished by the end of this weekend. Please review


	5. The Rain

Hey guys! Im soooo sorry for such a late chapter. Truth is, this has been done for 2 weeks or so, but my Editor was busy and so was I and communication was hard to come by. Anyway, I'll be writing the new chapter soon, March Break is coming so I have some time to write!

anyways, go and enjoy chapter 5 !  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He almost hit you Bella!" Edward was still furious about the story. The week had gone by quickly and I had been ignoring all of Jacobs calls. I felt sorry for Jake. He didn't mean to loose control and he didn't actually hurt me. Although I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy every time I thought about it. The gust of wind flowing past me, the thud behind my head – I shivered.

"Edward, he didn't mean it." I spoke quietly in the car. We were driving to the wedding rehearsal which was a few blocks out. It was a hillside villa Edward found a while back, before I even came back to Forks. The scenery surrounding it was surreal, and I could hardly believe he managed to find that single most lovely place in Forks for our wedding. I didn't even know it existed.

"Whether he meant it or not," Edward's voice had relaxed more. "He could have hurt you."

"But he didn't" I tried to look at him, to make sure he understood me. Like I said before, Jake had been calling all week. Every message consisted of the same words, just rearranged differently every time: _Bella, I'm sorry …. _Or _Bella just let me explain. _I wanted Jake to explain. But Edward didn't want me anywhere near him.

"I still want him to come to the wedding," I started. "I need to call him tonight, or at least to come by the house."

Edward didn't answer me. I could see his jaw tighten and release over and over. We pulled into the parking lot. "We can talk about it after the rehearsals," Edward said.

I went to open my door but Edward put up his hand, to stop me. He quickly jumped out his door, shut it then ran over to mine, and opened it. "After you Mrs. Isabella Cullen," He was just about pushing it. I hated the fact that I was getting married, he brought it up every chance he got. You think I'd be used to it by now, the day before my wedding. But, I had to admit – I liked the way it sounded.

I smiled mischievously at Edward. Glaring playfully, "Why am I marrying you again?"

"Because if you don't marry me – you won't be damned," Edward spoke bluntly.

"How come it sounds so much nicer in my head" I said as I got up from the car.

Edward laughed, "In your head, being damned is a good thing, remember?"

"I remember another reason why I'm marrying you. Could it be the reason when you get married, you have a honey moon?" I ran in front of Edward and smirked, "You know what happens then don't you?" I threw my arms around him and leaned close.

"Is that _all_ I am good for?" Edward looked down at me grinning, he looked so perfect. Every division of his face flawlessly highlighted.

"Why do you want me?" I asked. While staring at Edward's perfect face I suddenly felt short of loveliness.

"Many reasons," Edward could see I was feeling substandard. He continued, "One being that you're throwing your life away to live through eternity with a monster."

I move my lips close to Edwards', "The day butterflies attack, is the day you'll be a monster Edward"

I kissed him more strongly than usual, but he surprisingly didn't push away. If anything he pushed back until I tasted cold air in my lungs. I pulled away instead of Edward this time, my head felt light.

"Save if for _after_ the wedding!" I heard Charlie's voice.

I turned and saw him just outside the building. "C'mon we're gunna start soon," I saw him wave his arm for us to come over.

We stepped into the banquet hall just beside the gazebo where we would seal our lives together forever. I noticed that Alice's decorating skills must have been at work. It was pretty elaborate for the most part, but breathtaking nonetheless. Alice always knew how to turn something ordinary into a work of art.

I saw the rest of the Cullen's and then I turned to see someone I felt like I haven't seen in years- my mother.

Renee was standing with Phil; I ran over and hugged her with all my strength.

"I thought your flight wasn't getting in till tomorrow!"

"Well, I just wanted to surprise you," She said. I pulled back and went to say hi to Phil. I wasn't sure whether I should wave, hand shake or hug. So it ended up being an awkward mixture of all three.

"So, Bella can I talk to you for a minute?" Renee asked, grabbing my hand.

"Yeah sure," I nodded to Edward and walked off with my mother.

We were a good distance from anyone when she spoke, "I don't want to seem like the downer here, but are you sure you want to go through with this?"

She was making me feel like a child. She never spoke to me this way; it was always the other way around.

"Mom I know what I'm doing, and I know what I want. Save the lecture for another time alright?" I nodded and added in a smile but I didn't convince her.

"Now you know your Dad and I got married youn - "

"Mom this is different, I really love Edward," I tried convincing her again but she wasn't giving up.

"You're Dad and I loved each other too but…."

"Look I know this looks like déjà vu to you, but I promise this is different. I love Edward, and he loves me. Its different mom, you have to be in my situation to know exactly what I mean." I spoke slowly and reassuringly, I think I had her this time.

"He does seem to love you a lot, the way he looks at you," She laughed a bit. "Like he would do anything for you, protect you anyway he could." Renee sighed and looked up at me.

"You love him a lot don't you?" She began to search my eyes

"More than you'll ever know"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doors opened Charlie looped his arm threw mine. I prayed silently to myself that I wouldn't fall. This was however – just practice. If I did manage to fall it wouldn't be such a tragedy, but it would be yet another embarrassment to add to my many other slip ups.

This was the part Charlie let me go to Edward. Charlie wasn't crying now, but I was sure by tomorrow he would be.

Edward gracefully walked over to me, his smile radiant. He put out his hand, palm up – waiting for me. Of course I accepted. I wasn't nervous, or scared. But it was just a practice, tomorrow was the real thing.

I saw my mother sitting beside Phil. She was crying buckets, I held in a laugh. Phil smiled happily, holding my mothers hand.

Everything was going perfectly. Edward and I said our vows, and he placed his mother's ring on my finger. He held it there for a moment and then grasped my whole hand. He looked up at me, probing my eyes. I stared back breathless allowing him to find what ever he was looking for.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife"

His eyes softened and he came closer to kiss me. I moved up to him quickly, steadily. It was soft kiss, but it was so alive. His lips touched mine with a gentle intensity, and I kissed back with all the breath I had left.

Suddenly Edward broke from me, looking to the entrance.

I turned my head to see …. Sophie?

Edward bent close to me and whispered in my ear. "I have to take care of something, take Sophie home- Now."

He kissed the side of my temple, and left quickly. I noticed that all of the Cullen's had seemed to go missing as well.

Renee walked up to me almost jumping from her seat. "Where did they all go?"

"Something came up Mom, don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow morning." I went to my mother and hugged her. I said thank you to the minister and to everyone else there. Then I walked swiftly down the aisle to Sophie.

"What happened, what are you doing here?" I spoke quickly.

Sophie took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for interrupting you like this but I – I just need to talk to you."

"Is this about Jake again?"

"Yes and no. It's about a lot of things. What exactly did you do to Jake a few days ago?" She looked at me, stern and serious.

"I'll explain but first you need to go home"

"Why?" she seemed almost offended.

"Because.. Um-" I looked around, then up. "A storm is coming; you don't want to get caught in that!" I motioned my head to the far off clouds. It was growing very dark, very fast; the sky was covered in heavy clouds.

"Fine, I'll drive you home we'll talk on the way."

That surprised me. When we stepped outside I noticed that Edward's Volvo wasn't there anyway so he must have known Sophie would end up giving me a ride.

We both sat in Jake's small Rabbit. Sophie turned on the ignition and it sputtered to life.

"So, here's the deal" Sophie spoke as she turned out of the parking lot. "Jake's been acting weirder than usual. He hasn't been home almost the whole week. He only comes in for about fifteen minutes to sleep before leaving again." Sophie shook her head. "The only thing he said to me was _I'm sorry I'm a monster _then he left." She kept her eyes on the dark road, never turning to me. "What did you do Bella?"

"I…" I didn't know what to say. I was tired of lying for Jake; Sophie deserved to know what was going on. "I went to Jake's house a few days ago, as you already know." She nodded. "I confronted Jake about what you said to me. That he's still in love with me." I looked down.

"Continue"

"Now, for the rest of this to make sense you have to believe the next four words" I looked at Sophia now.

She nodded again.

I sighed, "Jake is a werewolf."

Sophia laughed. I needed her to believe me.

"He is Sophie. This isn't a joke."

Her laughing stopped. "Bella, don't be so serious your starting to scare me."

I wasn't about to bend truth. She was going to get it all, blunt and quick. "Jake's imprinted on you. Only werewolves can do it. As soon as they see their soul mate they automatically know. That's why he's in love with you. The catch with Jake is – he's trying to resist you. He wants to be in love with me, not you." I probably said that a lot harsher than I should have.

"I see" her voice was monotone, dead. "You don't have to make up these crazy stories Bella; I understand that he doesn't want me like he wants you."

"No!" I yelled. The rain was coming, pouring down on us with no mercy. "I'm telling the truth! Ever wonder why Jake is 109 degrees Fahrenheit that's like … 43 degrees Celsius. Or why he only ever wears pants – not even shoes. Or why he eats more then any normal human being. Or why he shakes like he's about to explode when he gets angry"

She didn't answer. So I continued.

"When I went to Jake house I told him that he needed to be with you. You guys were made for each other! He got irritated and couldn't control himself. He hit the wall behind me - if you noticed a hole in the wall that's what it's from." I spoke with confidence and emotion. She had to believe me. "The point is – Jake has a hard head, but I'll get threw to him eventually."

Sophie was glaring at the road. I don't think it was because she was angry but because she couldn't see anything. The rain has totally stopped any form of visibility.

I hated the rain.

"I…" Sophie started, "I'm going to pull over this is impo-"

_Crushing metal _was the only way to describe the crash. I'd heard the sound before.

The car shook, descending to the right. Sophie and I were jerked to the side but Sophie had pulled back on the wheel, straightening the car.

Sophie was breathing quickly "What – was - that"

My palms were sweating, "I don't know, I … what is that?" I looked ahead. It was bright glaring light. I squinted my eyes.

"It looks like… headlights?" Sophie realized what she just said. That meant a car was heading at us, ready for a collision.

Sophie honked the horn rapidly, over and over – but the car continued.

"Shit" she said, now trying to turn. But the car began sliding and soon we were moving blindly in the black rain. Did I mention how much I hated the rain?

I held on to the door as Sophie tried to straight the Rabbit and divert it from the other car at the same time.

The next few things went by quickly. If I blinked I would have missed it, so I kept my eye's peeled open. I noticed that it wasn't the headlights that were still moving – it was us. Sophie and I were twisting and skidding to the other car. Sophie continued to try and stop but I knew it wouldn't do anything at this point. We were going to die. The Rabbit was so close to the headlights now I was sure we were going to collide at any moment. The car made one last spin, turning jaggedly. I knew I would black out soon; my head would surly hit something hard. The bright light was blinding, I pulled my hands around me, holding myself. I couldn't close my eyes; they stayed open by their own will. The last thing I saw can only be described as one word – Edward.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
If you are confused I promise the next chapter will explain EVERYTHING. Don't worry  
Please review, thank you!**


	6. Explanation

OMG GUYS! Im so sorry this took too long! Basically my editor deicided she wasn't going to do this anymore. So yeh, I was waiting for her to send it back for a good 3 weeks. Anyway, I just got someone else to edit - although it doesn't feel the same. She edited really well. Anyway. Here is chapter 6. Enjoy.

--

I felt cold hard drops of water hit my face, over and over, pounding me, telling me to wake up. I was being held in a stone embrace. I squeezed my eyes hard and then opened them slightly. The more I opened them the more of the scene I was able to take in. I was on the side of the road; Jacobs's car was totally smashed. The front looked like it had been compressed and the right side looked as though a bolder had hit it.

My ears felt numb, like they weren't working. I could just hear the faint buzzing of silence. I hated how silence was the loudest noise. It completely fills your ears, and the more you try and focus on something… anything, you're just filled with more silence.

I felt my body being lifted, my neck bent back and I was forced to look up.

I was so happy I looked up.

Those beautiful yellow eyes started to melt away the silence. His perfect mouth moving in the shape of my name, I wanted to  
hear it.

"..ella" he said.

I was trying to make myself snap out of it as quickly as possible. I tried to increase my breathing, to get more oxygen to my brain.

"Bella…can…yo…er..me?"

Sound slowly started to fill my ears, although no one was saying much of anything.

Other then Edward's voice, I could hear Alice muttering quickly to herself with Rosaline beside her. Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett were no where to be seen.

"Hmm…Edward?" I cleared my throat. He pulled me closer to him, his grip strong around my small body. "What … happened?"

"She's awake!" Edward almost yelled. Alice and Rosaline were beside me with their inhuman speed, in a matter of milliseconds.

I could hear Alice, "Bella, I'm so sorry. This is entirely my fault…" Nobody else spoke.

Edward lowered me again; I turned my head to them. Alice was deeply distressed –even Rosalie seemed quite worried.

"Could someone explain what happened? Where's Sophie? And what the heck happened to the car?" I looked at everyone. Nobody answered again. This was starting to get on my nervous.

"Bella, how about I take you home and I'll explain everything then okay?" Edward was worried too; he was usually very good at pretending everything was alright. But this time his anxiety shot threw his mask.

I nodded, and he lifted me, carrying me to the Volvo. I protested that I could walk on my own, but he would not let go. We were both silent in the car all the way home. I distracted myself with my thoughts. I noticed that the time was only 7:00 pm. My whole ordeal had only lasted about an hour or so.

I began thinking, _would Charlie be worried? What about the wedding! Would I have to post-pone it? _

I examined myself and noticed I didn't have a scratch on me, other then a small bump on the back of my head. Edward looked prefect as usual. His hair was dripping from the rain; his clothing was plastered to his prefect body.

Did I mention how much I loved the rain?

--  
I didn't even notice I was at my house until Edward was asking me if I could walk.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Confused, but fine. You better explain what the hell is going on." I started opening the door. As soon as I stepped out, Edward was there behind me.

"Do you have a lie for Charlie as to why I'm soaked?" I twisted my shirt, trying to ring out some of the water.

Edward walked swiftly with me to my door. "While driving home with Sophie the car broke down. You noticed an electrical poll beside you was going to fall and you quickly left the car. The poll hit the car; you got out, but were stranded in the rain."

"The car didn't look like a Poll hit it..." I remembered the compressed head of the car with the large imprint on the side.

"Emmet should start working on that soon…" Edward opened the door.

I went upstairs as Edward explained everything to Charlie. Their voices were faint whispers by the time I got to my room.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked very tired. My hair was stuck to my face, and although I was beginning to dry, my clothing was also fixed to my body. My shirt wasn't see-through you could clearly see the outline of my bra. I felt slightly embarrassed.

I took a quick shower and pulled on some dry clothes and then ran downstairs. As soon as I came into the kitchen I was hugged by Charlie. It was slightly awkward at first but then it felt sort of … nice. After tomorrow I would never see him again. I tired to think of something else, before I started to cry.

"You could have been killed by that poll!" Charlie said silently drenched with worry.

"It's okay Dad, I'm fine…" He didn't know how fine I was. This accident came in very low on my danger scale. I had been in worse situations.

I pulled away, "How's Sophie?"

"Jacob called about that around 15 minutes ago. He said she's home and she's okay. Carlisle drove her." Charlie assured me.

I nodded and smiled. I couldn't wait any longer for Edward to explain what was going on.

"Dad tomorrow is a pretty big day. I'm gunna call it a night okay?" I said walking with Edward to the door.

"Uh, okay then Bells." I heard him say in the kitchen.

I looked at Edward. With a look that said, _you better explain._

He laughed, gave a sideways grin and left.

I ran upstairs.

I closed my door and sat on my bed, waiting.

I felt a breeze and then Edward was beside me, his head on my neck.

"No distractions Edward. Explain." I tried to keep as calm as possible, keeping my breathing steady.

He sighed and pulled away without looking at me. "If I must…"

"You must."

"Very well…. First you must know that I've discovered something interesting about your friend, Sophie. Alice cannot see her future, just as she cannot see any Werewolves'. I don't think it's because she is one, but because she is Jacob's imprint. We haven't tested it out on anyone else. We've only made the theory today."

"What does this have to do with anything?" I asked, a tad annoyed.

"Everything. This could have all been avoided if Sophie hadn't shown up. Alice would have seen, and everything would have been fine." Edward shook his head.

"Continue"

"It turns out Jasper is quite attracted to Sophie's blood. The way I am to yours." His eyes searched in mine, to see if I was showing any sign of distress.

I cringed slightly. Wondering what Edward would have done to me if he didn't have control. Then I continued, "Sophie's blood sings for Jasper?"

"Yes. As you know Jasper has a hard time with … control. He tried to kill Sophie tonight. Jasper got away from us. With his ability, he basically made everyone of us extremely passive. They didn't find him until he was about to attack. The car got hardly the amount of impact it would have if Emmet didn't do something"

"So the _thing_ that hit the side of the car was…Jasper?" Now I remembered where I heard the sound. When Edward had stopped Eric's car from crushing me, the same sound as metal being contorted into unnatural positions.

Edward nodded, "As soon as the wind blew Sophie's sent toward us, Jasper's thoughts started to scream at me. We all had to leave, to calm Jasper down." Edward's hand tightened around my bed sheets. "I thought Charlie would have driven you home, not Sophie. A stupid miscalculation that almost got you killed."

I moved behind Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck, moving my head down to his collarbone. This was new to me; it was Edward usually doing this, comforting me. "It wasn't your fault Edward."

"But it was!" He shot a whispered yell. I tightened my grasp around him.

"You could have chosen to kill me the moment you saw me, but you didn't. You saved me so many times Edward. You saved me tonight too." I now understood that it was Edward who had stopped Jacobs's car from sliding into an accident. Sophie never would have gotten control of that car; if Edward hadn't stopped it I would have been dead.

"But how many times did I have to save you because something happened _that had to do with me, _because you're with me!"

"What about Eric's car, and those men in the alley?" I whispered, "You saved me"

Edward didn't answer.

"Tomorrow I am marrying you. I am becoming a vampire. I am going to be with you for eternity."

Edward stiffened beside me, like he always did when I mentioned my becoming a vampire. I kept my lips on his neck, trying my best to calm him. It wasn't his fault, he had to understand that.

I left my lips there until they were numb. The silence in the room was beginning to eat at me. I decided to break it, "What's going to happen to Sophie?"

"She's leaving. Carlisle went to explain everything to Jacob and Billy. I don't know how they took it. I don't feel as though I know much of anything anymore." He gave a sad laugh. I'd never seen Edward so defeated. Didn't he realize soon he wouldn't have to worry about my safety? I would soon become as strong as him, even stronger than Emmet in my first year as a newborn!

Jacob would no doubt be the one to take Sophie home. My heart sunk as I realized what that meant. He would not be at my wedding. _He probably didn't even want to come,_ I thought.

My arms loosened on Edward. My hand running down his cold arm, if he could read my thoughts would he be disappointed that Jake is still on my mind? I felt the heat under my eyelids, ready to release tears. Then I felt something frozen grab my hand, squeezing it lightly.

Edward still needed me. I would not let him down. I took a huge breath inward. Sucking in my tears, I squeezed his hand in response and rested my head on his back. I rubbed my forehead into his body and didn't move. I wrapped my other around his chest, holding him like this. Until I can only assume – I fell asleep.

--

Yes so, the next chapter won't be up for a while. Mainly because there is so much stuff that going to be happening with the wedding and all. I was going to make it one chapter but it will just be too much. Anywhoo, I think I'm only going to be adding about 2-3 more chapters and then im done. If I get enough fans I might make a sequel. I have some ideas... lol. So yeh. Please comment! It makes me feel like this wasn't a waste of time. Sorry again for such a late update. Bye!


	7. I do

_SO! I AM BACK. After a crazy last semester I'm back. I am planning to have this story done before the release of breaking dawn. Infact I will have it complete because of many reasons. One if that Im almost done and the next few chapters should be no time at all. I hope it doesn't feel rushed as I am trying to explain things the best I can with going over board. I know is a short chapter but stay with me, more will come! now read_

--

I, Isabella Swan – was going to get married - Today. I felt my heart jump slightly out of my chest as I realized I was on my bed alone, with no Edward beside me. That would change shortly.

I looked at my clock, the red light clearly outlining 6:15. A light happy voice danced into my head, "Wake up Bella! Today your getting married", it sang to me.

I pulled myself up expecting one of my future species, but it was no one other then Renee. She sat on the end of the bed as I pulled myself upward to her.

"Charlie explained that you had quite a scare last night," her concerned eyes trying to read my expression.

What did my face look like? I was too tired to care, but that was quickly disappearing as my adrenaline started to pool in my veins. Married, today, Edward and I. I stared at my mother with disorientation; I couldn't even remember what she had said to me. That when Alice's little face popped into the room.

"Bella! Did you notice the time! We have to get you up and ready for the wedding! That means, hair, make-up – oh and the Dress!" Alice danced over to my closet, muttering to herself about new ideas.

Renee smiled at me, a real loving smile, a real mother's smile. The kind that makes you feel safe and loved. She hardly ever smiled at me that way; I was usually the one doing the mothering. She patted my leg under the sheets and sat up. She looked over to the window, the sky grey and angry, "I just hope it doesn't rain – that's the last thing you'll need." I looked at Alice who winked and smiled happily. "Anyways, I'll let Alice get to work with you, the bridesmaids should be here soon – I'll help them with some things."

I nodded to Renee as she left the room and turned over to Alice. "How did last night go," I said as I got myself out of the bed.

She didn't turn to me, as she was still preoccupied with the makeup and dress. "I'll just say it's a good thing we don't need too much sleep."

"That bad huh" I responded dryly.

"The mess was the easiest part," She said, turning toward me now. "The hard part was talking to werewolf boy. When we explained the situation he was totally furious. Billy and Carlisle had to calm him down. I doubt he'll come today, besides we have bigger problems."

"What!", my eyes widened in shock, _what now _I thought.

Alice sighed and continued, "The Vultori may decide they want to attend your wedding. As a small check up, since your turning won't be too far long now."

My voice hitched slightly, "What, do you mean by 'may.'"

Alice walked over and placed her hand on my shoulder, "They keep changing their decision, I've been trying to keep up with them but it's hard. Don't worry; I'm sure they wouldn't hurt anyone – not out in the open like that."

My body tensed and I winced slightly at the thought of a slaughtered wedding party. Maybe it was better if Jacob didn't come; it made me cringe again – to think of Jacob and the rest of the pack fighting the Volturi, especially Jane. I remembered the last time the Cullens fought with the werewolves to protect me - and the Volturi arrived.

I shook my head quickly as I realized my mind would soon be my worst enemy. It was easier then I expected to distract myself. My wedding was today, that should be enough to take up all of my waking thoughts.

Pretty soon, Alice had finished my hair and make-up. My hair was down, soft and flowing with just the front pulled back. My eyes were a soft shade of sky blue, with hints of other shades that made them stand out. Alice stood back to approve of her work and nodded. She then hurried me down the stairs to meet the rest of the wedding party that had arrived. Rosalie was also downstairs helping with hair and make-up. Laruen and Jessica were my other Bridesmaids. Although Jessica and Laruen were not my closets friends, they had been my friends from the very first day I came to Forks. Now that I was leaving I thought it be more sentimental if they were my friends on the very last day as well. Both Laruen and Jessica were away the day of the rehearsal due to some beach party Jessica had planned. Of course when I asked them to be part of my wedding party they were shocked but happy, promising they'd be back for the big day.

They both looked like they were dying for a moment of sleep, but I knew Rosalie would be able to fix that. Laruen was the first to see me. Her face lit up as she ran over with her arms wide. Rosalie put her head up from Jessica's hair and gave me a small smile. Which felt kind of strange, even though Laruen was hugging me, I kept looking at Rosalie's smile – it didn't look devious, or snide – maybe it was a tad of sincerity that I saw even if it only lasted for a split second. Jessica lifted her eyes as well, taking me in – she too smiled. But it was different from Rosalie's, maybe not as real. This didn't bother me much, Jessica was Jessica after all.

After I finished hugging Laruen and asking about her trip Alice and my Mother came through with the dress. Alice was beaming and my mother's eyes looked hazed. I hadn't even put the dress on and she was already starting the water works. I knew that everyone was watching me – Rosalie with her intense beautiful dark eyes, Jessica with her half hearted smile, and Laruen pushing her hand off my back to let me walk towards my future.

--

He looked at me with that gaze I was so familiar too, yet – made me feel so different every time I saw it. Sometimes it made me blush; other times it made stumble or forget everything and anything I had ever known. I caught my breath, the air coming through my throat felt caught and my eyes burned just enough to make them spill over. I pushed out as much oxygen I could as I spoke,

"I do."

Edward smiled his truly dazzling smile. We both knew what came next. The kiss that would bind us for eternity, at least, the one that would bind us by law - my true kiss of death would come later. Whether Edward actually heard the man say the words, read his mind, or maybe he just knew this was it.

He brushed his frozen hand by my face, from the base of my ear to my chin and lifted my head gently. He was always so gentle. He lifted me toward him and our lips brushed together softly, but firmly as always. When we pulled apart a cheer omitted from the crowed as we walked back down the isle.

I saw my mother, in complete tears beside her, patting her shoulder. I saw Charlie as well, his cheeks lightly striped. There was Mike, clapping firmly; I might have seen him shake his head a just a bit.

I looked up at the sky. Overcast, no sun, but no rain either – just as Alice had predicted.

I continued to scan the audience, no Jake. Why did I keep on holding on to that? I knew he wasn't coming. The same way I knew we were never meant to be. It was the reason every time I kissed him, every time our arms grazed each others, every time - I felt that burning hole in my chest. Without Edward something would always be missing. Always, no matter how much I pushed it away. I knew who I needed to stay alive, to keep the hole in my heart from expanding to my other extremities.

Edward and I walked over to our vehicle that would take us away from the craziness outside. Of course, he had to buy a whole new car for the occasion. It was an SUV stretch, I tried to explain that it would have been much easier just to rent one, but Edward insisted. As I sat in the back seat, the scent of fresh new leather filled my nose. Edward slid in beside me, "That wasn't so bad."

I nodded. Surprisingly it wasn't, the ceremony finished perfectly fine. I had not fallen, words were remembered and no Volturi. Almost forgot about that one. Edward looked at me.

"Something bothering you?"

"No." I said bluntly, too tired to try and hide it, not that I could ever hide anything from him.

Jasper, who was driving - interrupted. "Bella, if it's about last night I'm sorry."

Since last night, Jasper had apologized more times than I could count. He had gone out for some extra "food" after that, just incase. I knew Jasper was really a very kind and caring vampire, and I tried not to hold it against him. But it was hard considering this was possibly the second time he had almost killed me. Although he himself thought it would be a poor idea to attend the ceremony, he agreed to drive from location to location. Alice agreed to this as well, saying she'd find him for some slow dances later on in the evening.

Alice now sat across from me. Her lips in a line, possibly trying to see something – but it was not coming easily. Edward placed his palm over my hand and squeezed it lightly. I instantly knew something was wrong. Something that was not planned, not calculated - was happening.

When the car stopped at our awaiting venue Edward's hand gripped tighter. I could see it in his face that he was holding back, trying not to show he was displeased about something, protecting me from what ever was outside.

The door to the limo opened slowly and a head popped in.

"Hey Bells, _now_ you **know** I wouldn't miss this." Jake smiled.

My heart sunk, possibly for more reasons then one.

--  
_So maybe I'm a tad evil. But oh well. Anyway, you guys should know that once this whole thing is complete I am reposting the whole thing with the same name of course. Thanks to everyone who keeps reviewing and to new readers PLEASE PLEASE review. It makes me feel all happy inside. haha. byeee _


	8. The Game

_Ok so. The next chapter dundundun. Umm, Im only going to post one more and then an epilouge. so yes! its almost done!! Sorry it took so long to get on here. But I made it a little long than my usual posts. BTW go see The Dark Knight. Is AMAZING. lol. You can read now.  
--_

I didn't move from the limo. I couldn't feel my legs. Edward didn't move either a look of pure annoyance on his face. Alice was the first to move from the limo, she brushed past Jake and pulled back on his shoulder making him turn.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Alice said in a yelled whisper, she looked around at the other pack mates.

Jake gave a mischievous smile, "I'm here for Bella's wedding," he put his head through the door again. "Sorry about missing the ceremony, I was never one for the type of thing anyway."

No one spoke, not even Edward. Jasper was turned around, looking as well. Emmett and Rosalie were sure to show up soon. When I finally got my brain to start working and I found out what to say, I heard Alice speak again.

"Jake, you being here could put a lot more people in danger then just Bella."

Jake moved himself more and more into the limo until he was brushing past Edward and pulling me from the vehicle. "How many times do I have to say it?" He looked at me, all joking aside. "I will never hurt you Bella, and I won't let anyone else hurt you either." He then turned to Alice.

"Look whatever this danger is, I'm sure me and my boys here will be able to take it." Jake said as he smiled and looked around to his pack.

"God werewolves are _idiots_." Alice said now walking in circles. "You think you can do anything, that you're the strongest the fastest, the very best. Well, remember our little friends that came about a year ago." Alice walked toward Jake, looking up at him. She might have been small but that didn't mean she wasn't intimidating, "Their coming back – and not just a few of them either – all of them. Or at least potentially all of them, I was trying to see but I can't see when you guys are around. Now if they come - not only will we not known, but their going to be seriously displeased when they find out werewolves and vampires are together… again." She moved away from Jake, pacing again trying to think of a game plan.

I stood there, dumbstruck. "What was the last thing you saw?" I asked.

"The last thing she saw," Edward said as he came up behind me, placing his hand on my waist, "Was Jane coming – alone. Or at least, she was the only one who had made the decision but she's trying to convince others as well." Edward's voice was cool and calm but I knew he was probably furious under it all.

Alice walked back to us now, "Look, even if Jake leaves, the smell of werewolf will be everywhere. They'll be suspicious. Jane will probably come, but I think we can take her if it's all of us. If she doesn't come alone well then, at least we'll have some backup. Everyone has to act on guard - be casual. I'm going to see how far I can get until I see something." She walked away, and slid into the passenger seat and then the limo drove away.

"So Bells, now that I've messed up your life yet again – do you have anything you'd like to say to me?" Jake looked down at me.

I had so many things I wanted to say to him. _You're a jerk? Don't ever speak to me? I hate you!_

"Why did you come?" I asked, my voice sounded small.

"Because, I wanted to see you…as you are now. As a human," Jake spoke sounding unsure.

"Because you wanted to see me or because you wanted to ruin this for me?" I was breathing hard, I didn't think my emotion would come out like this. "You think you can just leave, and come back all the time. You think you can just leave me hanging. God Jake, I'm sorry that I hurt you but you knew, you always knew that I loved Edward. That he was the only person I wanted to love. And Jake I did love you, no – I _do_ love you." I felt Edwards hands grasp at my waist more and I noticed that Jake had nothing to say. I caught my breath and spoke again, "And that's why saying this make me feel like … like everything inside me is just exploding."

"Trust me - I know what that feels like," Jake muttered.

I gave a small laugh before leaving Edward and moving beside Jacob until our arms almost touched. "Goodbye Jacob."

When I moved my foot forward it felt like the hardest step I'd ever taken. This goodbye was final, this goodbye was the end. I walked up to Sam.

"Place your pack where ever you like, you can even come to the party if you want. Just be ready for any attack, please." Sam smiled at me and moved forward and grabbed Jake by the forearm. I moved past Embry, Seth and the others – into the hall.

I had to keep it together. I felt Edward move in front of me. He hugged me tightly kissing my forehead with his cold lips.

"Bella?" he asked.

"hmmm…"

"Thank-you," he murmured. I moved myself up and kissed him. I didn't exactly realize what he was thankful for, but we had plenty of time to come back to that.

I walked into the reception hall and I was very happy to see that everything was basically done. The center pieces of blue flowers floating in water were set up, the main table was decorated and the name places for each table were already there. At least _something _was going as planned.

The guests start to pool in – there were not many but enough to fill the room. I noticed Alice, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett following behind her.

"It's no use," Alice said. "As long as the werewolves are anywhere near the vicinity I'm trying to see, I can't see anything."

"They're set up in good places," Emmett came in now. "If anything happens, if anything looks suspicious we'll know right away. Jasper is out there too, so don't worry."

Although the thought of Jasper protecting was supposed to comfort me, it still made me feel slightly uneasy. Edward came behind me speaking calmly, "Carlisle is with them too."And he says he can't read my mind.

The party continued and the traditional things happen. Including the Father Daughter Dance (which was quite awkward because both Charlie and I have no sense of rhythm), and the Mother Son Dance – which was really beautiful, Vampires are amazing dancers.

As it grew later the music picked up and so did the party. I was actually enjoying myself as I thought it would be a total disaster – that was until all the Cullens in the room suddenly grew stiff.

Edward and I quickly excused ourselves from the hall, saying we would be just a minute. The "woooo" from behind us was short lived as we walked quickly from the room.

"Bella go back to the wedding." Edward continued to walk.

"I have every right to know what's going on and besides," I ran a bit until I caught up with his run/walk. I had to talk fast, as soon as humans were out of site Edward would go to vampire speed and leave me not knowing what the hell was happening. "Haven't you realized that not explaining things to me only makes the situation worse? Just spill it already."

Edward stopped. "Get on."

That's it? No arguing? I guess it was worse than I thought.

I gulped and climbed on his back. I hated this, I tried to push out what happen the last time we went running at vampire speed. I guess I was going to have to get used to this anyway. So I closed me eyes and went flying into the night.  
--

"Hello Jane." Edward said as he dropped me beside him. I felt dizzy from the run but I tried to stay on my feet. Edward had his arm around me which helped but I still felt uneasy.

When the area stopped spinning I noticed we were somewhere in the forest and just about everyone was there - the Cullens, the Pack and Jane. She was not alone. Alec, Felix and Heidi were with her. _Damn it._

The Cullens had previously said that if Jane were by herself they could probably take her. But this was different. She had back up.

Carlisle was the first to speak, "Jane … how nice to see you again."

Jane simply glared and looked at Edward. "She is still a human. I also see that you still have some … interesting friends." She looked around at the wolf pack. "I would kill you now if I could. But Aro and the others would just be furious." Jane said, shaking her head.

"You're not supposed to be here at all." Edward spoke in a low calm voice. "Aro told you there was no need."

Jane walked over to us, slowly. And then suddenly she wasn't visible by human eyes but I was now surrounded by the Cullen family, as well as Jake.

"Still defensive I see." I saw Jane over the arm of Alice who was beside me.

Jane gave a sly smile, "It is true that what I've done is not what Aro intended. But I've done it for the clan. For us, all of us. She," Jane pointed at me. "Must be turned. Look at the damage she's all ready done. Look at how the vampires of your coven mingle and even work with the werewolves. I tried to explain to Aro but he would _not listen_." She smiled even more now, her black eyes hungry. "My friends here also agree." Alec, Felix and Heidi all smiled, there eyes the same as Jane's.

Strangely enough I wasn't frightened. If anything I was angry. They had to show up and ruin one of my final human memories. As much as I hated the idea of the wedding before, I knew that it was part of the final deal. I would not be changed until that deal was complete.

Felix stepped forward. His voice sounded sharp and lethal. "Want I want to know, is why these vampires are working with these _dogs_."

"We'll find out." Jane looked around and then noticed something out of place. Out of all the werewolves that were present, Jake was the only one close enough to touch me. She smiled.

She looked at Jake. As expected he was on the floor in a matter of seconds writhing with pain, screaming.

"Stop!" I screamed, but Jane still enjoyed her torture. So I ran in front of Jake. At first I expected pain, but then I remembered that Jane's power had no effect on me.

Jane continued to increase her concentration but once again, it had failed to work. When I turned around Jake was already back on his feet looking shaken. I was about to ask him if he was okay when Jane spoke yet again.

"So, she cares for the werewolf and the vampire. What an interesting human you are." Jane scowled. "So then, which one do you prefer more –wait no no, you've already decided that haven't you? I think the real question is which one loves you more."

In a sudden gust of wind Heidi had me in her arms, her lips at my neck. I didn't breathe. No one did. How did she get past my wall?

The Volturi laughed. I held my breath.

"I think a good _Battle to the Death_ situation would look good here. Don't you agree?" She looked off to her friends.

I could see the vampire and werewolves begin to formulate a plan but then Jake spoke.

"No one do anything." Jake smiled and walked up to Edward. "You know. I've been waiting a very long time to do this." It was like slow motion. The way Jake's fist cut through the air. Not one saw it coming, the shock on their faces explained that. And then Edward was stumbling backwards, Jake was shaking his hand.

"JAKE! What are you DOING!" I screamed, Heidi laughed.

Edward caught his footing, brushed his jaw with his fingertips. "If we don't fight, you'll die Bella." He looked over and gave me a sideways smile. "We can't have that. Not yet."

As Edward spoke Jake came in for another hit, but Edward was ready. He ducked down and elbowed Jake hard before spinning from under him, hitting his back and knocking him flat on the floor.

As the fight progressed it became clear that I wouldn't be able to tell what was going on they were moving so fast. But I concentrating hard, trying to read there movements, I thought I was starting to some form of fighting, maybe a punch but everything was just a blur.

A soft firm voice spoke from somewhere in the woods. "Now Jane," It said. "What have I told you about listening to what I say?"

Aro's frail and translucent white skin appeared from the trees.

Jake and Edward stopped fighting. Everyone was watching Aro and Jane now.

"Jane, What did I tell you?" Aro continued toward us. He nodded to Carlisle and then stopped at me.

"Bella, such a shame that you haven't joined us yet," He passed shaking his head. Aro looked at Heidi who let go immediately. Alice was beside me after that, rubbing my arm. I let out a huge breath.

Aro walked forward to Jane. "But what do we have here." He sniffed the air, "ugh what is the _stench_." The pack narrowed there eyes.

"Before I ask anything the first thing I want to know is why Edward and this mutt are fighting."

"Well they are both in love with her," Alec said. "We want to see, who loves her more."

"Apparently something about her must be really amazing;" added Felix as he looked me up and down, "but I just don't see it."

I wanted to punch him.

Aro laughed. "well I have something… more interesting then a simple fight." He looked at Jane. "Honestly Jane I thought you were more creative then that."

Jane looked off to the side.

A small russell was heard from behind and everyone turned. Marcus emerged with something interesting beside him.

Sophie.

Her mouth was covered and her hands tied. Not that it would have made a difference. She could never out run a vampire. I noticed her eyes were panicked, darting everywhere, until the found and rested on me.

Jake moved forward, "She doesn't have anything to do with this! How did you even find her?"

"Interestingly enough, on the way here I picked up a strange feeling coming from her." Marcus said, shaking Sophie lightly. "I never felt anything like it. I wanted to know what it was so of course I took her to Aro. He was coming as well, wanted to get out a bit."

As he said this I thought of how traumatizing this must have been for Sophie. I did try to explain everything to her though. I hope she believed me now.

Marcus continued, "Aro touched her and saw _everything."_

"I saw Bella, I saw Jacob" Aro turned to Jake, "I saw her love for you. I saw your love for Bella. I also saw however, that Bella was still human." Aro turned to me now. "Once I saw that I knew I had to come to make sure things went as properly planned."

Jane's lips started to curve. She had won, this was what she wanted. My heart was beating a thousand times faster then it should have.

Marcus pushed Sophie forward. She stumbled but I reached out and caught her.

Aro began to walk around us. "I also find it interesting. That but Jacob and Edward can deny their instinct. The one for you blood." He looked at me, almost with sympathy. "And Jacob denies the one for you _love_." He turned his head to Sophie. "So instead of a battle till the end, what about a battle of mental strength," Aro walked to the middle of our small clearing.

Jane looked Sophie, and I looked at Edward. What were they going to do?

"Let's see how much of your instinct you can really deny, until it's too late." All of the Volturi smiled. I shuddered and waited for the worst.

--  
_so what do you think? I hope the Volturi won't out of character, but not too much is really known about them please review! thank you _


	9. Conclusion

_eek! its the last chapter!! so, i will be posting an epilouge shortly and i will be reposting the WHOLE story. Just to see if I can get some more fans P_

Jasper was the first to move, he lunged himself at me and Sophie. But Alice and Emmett were faster. They caught him, holding him back from us.

Jane laughed, "A little hard to control yourself hmm Jasper? Maybe this vegetarian lifestyle isn't quite working for you." She walked up to him slowly; you would almost say senusally, if she weren't just a child. "If you joined us, you could have all the blood of anyone you wanted." Alice moved between Jane and Jasper, wrapping her delicate fingers around Jasper's arm to try and calm him down – then she looked at me.

"I'm sorry Bella. But we just have to deal with this right now." I saw the hurt in Alice's eyes and nodded my head. Then they were gone.

All the attention was returned to Sophie and I.

"Now that that's over, I thought we should go about this in a more _interesting_ fashion." Aro walked up to Sophie and put his hand under her chin, lifting her up to meet his eyes.

Sophie glared. She wasn't afarid at all; she looked at him dead on. Jane's smiled dropped a bit, almost unsure of wether this was a good thing or not.

Aro let Sophie go and called Heidi to untie her. Sophie rubbed at her wirsts and looked around.

"Okay, could some please explain what is going on?"

I rolled my eyes, could she be serious? I explained this to her already! No wonder why she wasn't scared - she had to idea what was going on.

"We," Aro said, spreading his arms out to all the Volturi behind him. "Are the Volterra – we are some of the most ancient vampire, no doubt the most respected."

Sophie looked at me, her face seemed disperate. I mouthed "I told you".

Aro rasied his voice again, "now as for our game. I suggest the faint or heart should leave here now." Nobody moved.

"Edward can resist Bellas blood but how much can he really? And Jacob, you deny the love of your _imprint_ - I believe you call it." Heidi had grabbed me and Sophie by the wrist. We both tried to squim but it was no use.

Jane moved forward, beside Edward, "Prove yourself Edward." Jane smiled, "Go to her, and drink the blood you always wanted to taste." She licked her lips.

They didn't know that Edward had already drunk my blood. That he was virtually impartical to the smell. But for Sophie, what were they going to do to her?

Edward came toward me, I had hardly noticed that Marcus was behind me aswell and now both he and Heidi were holding me. Sophie was freed but she didn't run toward Jake. She just looked at him, confused. Jake was looking at me, only at me. I wanted to yell at him, I wanted to tell him to go to Sophie but for a second I forgot she was even there.

Edward was infront of me now, looking down at me. He kissed the top of my forhead before moving to my mouth. The kiss was hard and breathe taking.

"Just get on with it," I heard Felix say.

My breathing was heavy. I knew that without the venom this wouldn't turn me, but I knew it wouldn't be painless ethier. I looked away, over to Sophie who was still unmoved.

I felt Edward's lips graze my neck and I felt the familiar jolt go down my spine, then I felt teeth. They sunk deep into my skin until I could smell just the slighest bit of blood pool over. I could feel the hunger that Felix and Heidi were emitting. I could also feel the slight numbness from Edwards's lips and the horrible sting from my punctured skin. I could feel the suction and the swollow of Edward's mouth and throat.

I took a deep breath inward and heard my mouth make sounds of pain. Edward flinched slightly each time, then he become motionless as if he was concentrating. Something was going to happen. I looked over to Sophie, who was still looking at Jake. Then I looked at Jane, staring at Sophie.

"No!" I felt a spark of pain when I yelled, probably from my current situation. Sophie however was screaming.

Jake finally looked at her. His face creased with worry, longing, saddness. Finally, he felt something for her. _Run to her, Save her_ – I thought.

Aro was beaming, "who will give in first … this may take a while." He had to raise his voice above Sophie's screams.

_Stop_. I kept my eyes squeezed shut. _Stop…_ "STOP!" I finally said trying to jerk away from Edward and the other vampires. Jane's concentration broke and Jake had transformed jumping on her, attacking her.

Sophie had remained on the ground. I fell into Edward's arms.

I don't know how much blood I lost, but I knew I felt dizzy. Edward was racing off with me somewhere, I could feel the wind blow through me. "No Edward," I tried but I was too quite. "Take me back," I said louder. "I need to know, if they will be alright." Then Edward stopped.

"She must be turned Edward." I heard Aro's voice.

"One day." Edward asked.

"She's been given plenty more than that already."

"Please just one more, please." Edward begged. I clung my hands to his shirt.

"One more day," I said, "and I will consider joining your coven." Edward held me tighter, "No Bella."

But I had thought about this. After a few years of training to be a vegetarian, I could prossibly protect other humans. Maybe even change the werewolf-vampire relationship.

"One more day," I said firmly, opening my eyes at him.

Aro's smile was small, but it was there, "Very well. I will be seeing you in one day's time." He lifted one fragile finger and dissapeared.

"Aro has called them off." Edward said as he carried my slowly back to the wedding hall.

"What about Sophie?" I asked.

"I don't know, she is still unresponsive, Jacob is with her." At least he was with her. At least maybe he'd stay with her. At least maybe, now that I was gone forever, he would move on.

"You have any idea what we should tell them all?" I asked.

"You tripped on your dress and fell down the front steps. You've injured your ankle." He set me down and moved into the hall.

A mintue later Renee and Charlie were beside me. Phil was also there, akwardly placed at the side.

"Honey are you alright?" Renee asked looking at my ankle.

Charlie pulled up a bit of my dress, which was a tad dirty. That added for good effect.

"It doesn't seem too bad." Then he tried to move it, I screamed – extra loud.

He placed my ankle down, "Well you do look a little pale. Maybe I'll just take you down to the hos-"

"No that's fine," Edward said, "Carlisle is a doctor remember? I'll just take her back home. Besides its getting late (it was probably around 1 or 2 am by this point)."

Renee and Charlie both nodded. "You do have flight to catch," Phil added. I laughed, but only a bit – I was feeling dizzy and I honestly just wanted to sleep.

--

I brushed my fingers of the new crest scar on my neck. Edward decided he would use the same area to turn me, so I wouldn't have another scar to worry about. The area burned slightly when I touched it, but it also reminded me of the sensation I felt when Edward's mouth was there, 12 hours previous. I breathed air onto the window outside the room of our Alaskin hotel. The cold air outside, and the air from my breath made a thin layer of water for me to draw on. I drew a heart, I knew it was not exactly the most original thing to draw but it helped me not think about the past events. I had met Tanya and the others.

Tanya didn't like me. If fact she hated me. But I didn't care. One of the coven in Alaska worked for the daily newspaper. He agreed to write a story of how a young honeymooning couple died on the mountain after a freak accident. I was faking my death. I knew I had to. The bodies would never be found, because I would still be alive. Just as a vampire.

I heard the door close from behind me and I turned around. Seeing Edward and knowing that this would be my final human memory made me forget about the people I would be leaving behind. I had a new family now. Edward and the Cullens would never leave me, and I would be with them forever.

I sat over on the bed, Edward walked toward me, pulling me up to him.

He smiled lightly and fell gracefully beside me, closing our gap.

And finally it seemed that he touched me without worry if I might break. He finally pushed into the kiss, exploring what was behind my lips.

There was no space between as we moved together. Both of our chests were heavy. And although Edward didn't need oxygen, I knew that it felt like it was despretly growing scares.

"Im happy – that you didn't – that you were – able to control yourself." I said, trying to catch some air.

"Of course I wouldn't – do anything to you." Even though Edward didn't need oxgyen, his words seemed light. I smiled.

"But I have to know, how good did I taste?" I laughed saying this.

"Better then any drug known to human _or_ vampire kind."

As pushed my forhead to Edward's I noticed that he actually felt alive. His usually fridged skin was a human warm.

"Bella," He breathed "Are you sure?"

I kissed him and pulled me head to his ear. "I love you. I am becoming a vampire to be with you. I even _married_ you. So yes I am very sure."

Edward laughed, but it was low – maybe a growl even?

"I love you."

"I know." And at that point, I really did.

_**--  
**Thanks to all those who stuck by the story, who msged me when I took forever to post. Woo! My first fanficition that I've basically completed!_

P.S Remeber to buy Breaking Dawn!


	10. Epilogue

_This is the epilogue to the story. I can't believe its done!_  
--

I stood there, behind the trees of the forest. I was looking from afar but I could see perfectly. It was just one of the many gifts I now had. This was my first time out by myself in the last 5 years. Edward was usually by me, making sure I didn't lose my control.

In my first year as a newborn I had beaten Emmett at arm wrestling 10 times. I also discovered my ability. The first day, when the Volturi came to check up on me my power had been found. Everybody tried their mental abilities on me, and again none of them worked. Jane was the first to think that this could not be the limit to my power, so she experimented. In the end I found that if I concentrate hard enough, the mental abilities of all the vampires, have not only no effect on me – but, no effect to those around me either. I could nullify the mental powers of vampires.

This made me think more of the deal I had made with the Volturi. It gave me the idea that I really could change things. I could stop Jane from torturing others, I could maybe make some difference in the worlds of Vampires, werewolves and humans alike.

Its awkward saying the word human now, like its foreign and strange; because it is one thing to be human and say it, and then another to not be human and let it roll off your tongue. It's also strange to kill a human, and have it not recorded as murder, because murder is only the killing of one human by another human.

I killed one person in my first year. The Cullens thought it was best if I stayed inside unless it was completely needed for me to go outside. I only did so when I had to hunt. Hunting came easy to me, as it was what I was now made to do.

I was searching with Edward and something caught my attention. It was blood like I had never smelt before. I had hunted previously about 5 times. Before that Edward and the others would bring me food, already dead, or just barely alive. The first time I thought I would be sick; the smell of rust was now amplified. But the overpowering thirst and hunger I felt were not enough to stop me. I can't say that it tasted good, but it made me feel satisfied. A human's blood on the other hand is much like chocolate. To eat animals all the time is like being on a constant diet. Human blood is like a treat. When I saw that man on the floor, his leg sprawled out in an awkward fashion it was like smelling a cake almost done baking. I know it sounds twisted and strange but his blood smelt delicious. I felt myself creep closer, only to notice he was already unconscious.

Edward was not with me now; he had found his prey, and for the first time – left me alone. I put my lips to the man's neck and suck my teeth in. When I stopped I felt dizzy, almost sick like I had eaten too much. And I had, enough to kill the man.

Edward explained to me later that he already had lost a lot of blood, so I probably didn't have that much. But I did kill him. And I had to live with it forever. I felt guilty for taking the innocent mans' life. I felt like I was traitor - that I was becoming a monster. But that night the others and even Tanya explained their first time killing. I realized I was much less of a monster than I had thought. They told me of how they ripped out throats, killed all they could, and even more – enjoyed it. Surprisingly it made me feel better.  
After that encounter I never killed a human again, or touched human blood. I promised myself I wouldn't no matter the temptation. And today, because I had progressed so much and so well in the last few years I was granted a wish. I wanted to go and see everyone I had left behind.

I had already been to Phoenix and watched my mother from afar – with Phil by her side. It wasn't as heartbreaking as Charlie though. Apparently he had given up the Chief position after he heard of my death. He also moved out of Forks. He moved into the city and decided he wanted to be part of Search and Rescue teams. I watched him for 3 days. I heard another member ask him why he wanted to do this so much, why it was important. He said, "Because sometimes people loose things that are more important then their keys, and their wallets. Sometimes they loose their whole world. And I want to be able to find it for them." I knew I had to leave after that, before I jumped out of the tinted car and hugged him.

But today I was back in Forks, Washington. And I was watching Jacob Black. He knew I wasn't dead, in fact the whole pack had probably knew. And as I watched him now, after these five years - he didn't look any older. I saw him on his porch, his arm around Sophie. I felt the muscles of my face push up into a smile. I took deep breaths of air and clung to the branch under me. And then he looked up, into the tree I was sitting in and smiled one of his true smiles.

"What are you looking at?" Sophie asked.

He turned his head back to her, but it sounded like he was speaking to the world not just her, "Just a bird. It was really beautiful, but it's gone now. I hope it comes back, you hardly ever see birds like that."

Sophie smiled and nodded to herself, "tell me what it looked like…" she said as she put her head back onto him.

I was staring now and I couldn't move from the tree, and worst of all, I knew that he was looking at me. "At first, when you look at it, it almost looks the same as any other bird. But then you notice the colourful feathers hidden underneath the wings and tail. Maybe I'll wait for it to come back," He said.

"Do you know what the chances are? Of that bird coming back here when it has to reason?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, but I'm willing to wait."

Sophie laughed, "Suite yourself."

Once Jacob broke his eye contact with me I jumped from the tree and ran to a familiar place.

I broke through the woods, faintly hearing animals scurry from me and branches crack under my feet. I almost tripped over an overgrown tree root, even as a vampire my curse of clumsiness still had me. The wind ripped through my hair and I could hear it howling in my ear. Then I slowed and stepped slowly into the meadow.

He was waiting. Sparkling like diamonds, beautifully carved like a Greek statue, he sat in the clearing. And I walked slowly, placing my body in the sunlight and watched as it danced on my skin.

"Beautiful," Edward said looking at me, taking my hand and bringing me down toward him.

Beautiful.

_So that is it. This is now complete. I will now be going over everything carefully, adding things maybe, doing more editing. Then I will be reposting the WHOLE thing. It will no longer have my little msgs, sorry. I don't know if Im going to post all at once or maybe I'll just post every wensday and friday, something like. You tell me whats better hmm? Thanks again to everyone. Goodbye for now!  
P.S Remeber, Breaking Dawn! August 2nd!! _


End file.
